


Girl Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you didn't even know what it did and you just read it out?  You could have killed us both!"</p><p>"Ah, but I didn't, did I?  I just gave us tits!  It could be worse."  </p><p>Arthur placed his palms on his breasts, jiggling them experimentally.<br/>"Weird," he muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

Arthur blinked sleepily, the golden morning light filtering through his eyelids. He felt Merlin stir beside him, pull the blankets further around his body. Arthur's right foot peeked out from the bottom of the duvet they were entwined in. He pondered it. Was it slimmer than usual? Perhaps he had lost weight. And was it less hairy, too? Maybe he was just still sleepy. Tucking his foot back in the blankets, he rolled over and fell back asleep. 

***

"ARTHUUUUUR?" Merlin's voice rose in a shriek. "I need you to come in here! Preferably now!"

Arthur clamoured out of bed, stumbled towards the bathroom. He felt strangely unbalanced. Jiggly. Merlin stood in front of the mirror, blocking it from view. He turned, dressing gown wrapped around himself. 

Arthur gasped. It was Merlin, but... Off. His features were more delicate, the thick brows thinned, the chin more pointed. His eyes were large in his face, his lips more full. He slowly unwrapped the gown, eyes never leaving Arthur's. It fell open. Breasts adorned the previously flat chest, and hips curved where before they had been angular and sharp. Arthur watched Merlin's eyes fall to his chest, and step aside so he could look in the mirror. 

Arthur's mouth fell open, slack. He was a woman. They were both women. He turned to look at Merlin. 

"How...? 

Words failed him. 

Merlin swallowed audibly. 

"Okay, so you know my book of spells, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's second hand, you know? So someone else had it before me. And they wrote a spell in one of the margins. And I, uh. I read it out. Last night, when you fell asleep watching TV on the sofa." 

"Merlin!"

"I know, I know." 

"So you didn't even know what it did and you just read it out? You could have killed us both!"

"Ah, but I didn't, did I? I just gave us tits! It could be worse." 

Arthur placed his palms on his breasts, jiggling them experimentally.  
"Weird," he muttered. 

***

Two days later, Merlin took Arthur out to buy a bra. He wrapped his coat tighter around his chest as they walked to the shop, shoulders hunched uncomfortably. 

"Merlin," he whined, "My back hurts."

"That's why you need a bra! Your boobs are massive!" 

"Yeah, I know that. Couldn't you just, y'know?" 

"What?"

"Magic them away?"

Merlin sighed. "If you're willing to risk me accidentally getting rid of half your torso, sure. I need to find the right spell. Just give me some time. Embrace it! When will you ever be female again?" 

Arthur stiffened as they walked into the shop. There was lace everywhere, and things that he wouldn't even know where on his body to put. Slightly dazed, he walked over to a display of thongs, gazing at them confusedly. 

A perky sales assistant bounced over to them, her blonde hair a rigid helmet of hairspray and elaborately twirled curlicues. 

"Hi, ladies, how can I help you?"

Arthur coughed. 

"We'd like to get bras fitted, please." said Merlin. 

"Of course! Is this your first time shopping here? It's nothing to worry about, all our girls are professionals." 

She led the way to the pink fitting rooms, Arthur, crimson faced, trailing behind. 

***

Arthur lay on the bed he shared with Merlin in nothing but his new bra and panties. He rubbed his nipple experimentally through the thin lacy fabric of his bra, opening his mouth slightly as his insides clenched between his legs. He repeated the action, going in circles until the sensitive nub stood hard through the fabric. He cupped his large breasts with his hands. They were strange, firm yet soft at the same time. Merlin's were much smaller than his, but Merlin was always smaller to begin with. He wished Merlin would hurry up and return from grocery shopping to kiss him.

Arthur ran his hand down his torso to cup the mound between his legs. This was unexplored territory. In the three days he'd had this body, he'd avoided even looking at it closely, unnerved by the change. 

Arthur pressed his hand harder against himself, startled by the ache deep inside him. Unthinking, he ground his hips against his hand once, a groan escaping his slightly parted lips. He closed his eyes. Was this normal? As he pressed his palm onto the soft silky fabric of his underwear, he decided he didn't care. 

He pressed another palm on top of the one already there, intensifying the feeling. Never lifting his hands, his hips rose again and again, circling and grinding until at last, with a shuddering rush, he ground out his orgasm, back arching and hips moving frantically. As he came down from his high, his breathing steadied and he reflected on the intensity of his orgasm. He'd never came that hard as a man, nor had it ever lasted for 20 seconds of pure pleasure. 

Slowly, lazily, he slipped a hand under the fabric of his underwear. The hairs here were soft, downy, unlike the coarse coils of his male body. He ran a single finger down the dampened slit, feeling the slick liquid collected at his entrance. He slipped a finger inside himself, marvelling at how slick and unfamiliar the walls clenching around his finger were. Slowly, he pumped his finger in and out. He added another, relishing the stretch. It was pleasurable, but he didn't think he could come from this alone. 

Just then, he heard the front door opening. He looked up guiltily as Merlin walked into their bedroom, his delicate jaw falling open in shock. His eyes darkened, his arousal visible. Arthur felt his inner walls clench around his still fingers as Merlin watched him. 

"How does it feel?" 

"God, Merlin, it's so different, but you wouldn't believe how good it feels."

"I've been looking on the internet. I mean, I'm gay as fuck, I've never been with a girl, but I wanted to make it up to you. For turning you into a girl. I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to make it up to me, Merlin. Well, apart from one thing. A kiss would be nice about now."

Merlin walked to the bed and lay beside Arthur, turning his head to face him with a gentle hand. Their lips met, falling into a familiar rhythm as the kiss deepened. Merlin moved to lay on top of Arthur, their breasts pressed together, breathing in tandem. 

Arthur felt Merlin kiss his way down his jawline, biting gently, to his neck and finally, pulling the flimsy fabric aside to reveal the flesh beneath, kissing his breasts. His mouth closed over one sensitive nipple, licking and sucking and biting until Arthur was crying out. 

He felt a series of kisses travel down his stomach, marking the way like a map, until he felt a hot breath on his most private parts. Slowly, deliberately, a kiss was left on the centre of his pleasure, a soft promise. 

Arthur felt his underwear being pulled down his legs, heard it crumple softly on the floor. He spread his legs as wide as he could, and felt Merlin tentatively touch a finger in the wetness, spreading it around until his finger brushed a spot near the top of his mound. Arthur's hips jerked involuntarily. Arthur felt the finger, smaller than it used to be, stroke over that spot, up and down, circling around. He was close, so so close to the edge when Merlin stopped. 

Arthur groaned. Sitting up against the headboard, he pulling Merlin up until the smaller man was on his lap. He helped Merlin undress, kissing every available space on his body. Merlin gasped. 

"Arthur, wait, I forgot something."

Arthur watched Merlin lean off the bed, rustling in a bag he hadn't even noticed. 

"I picked this up when I was shopping, read about it on some site online." 

Arthur watched curiously as Merlin emerged triumphantly, holding a cardboard package with a picture of a pink bullet shaped object on the front. Silently, he watched as Merlin, with fumbling fingers, inserted batteries into the vibrator and flicked a switch. It began to hum, and Merlin grinned, pressing its plastic tip against Merlin's sensitive spot again. 

"That's your clit, Arthur," Merlin whispered in his ear, "Does it feel good?"

Arthur's whole body shook. The vibrations were the most intense thing he'd ever felt, and he lost all coherent thought. Within seconds, he was coming for a second time, collapsing, his bones jelly. 

Vaguely, he noticed Merlin place the vibrator on his own clit, chasing orgasm himself. He watched as Merlin's body contorted in pleasure, roughly shoving two fingers inside himself and riding them through his orgasm. 

Merlin collapsed beside him. Still panting, Arthur pressed a soft kiss on Merlin's cheek. Merlin turned, laid his head on his stomach. 

"Merlin?" 

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking."

"That's dangerous."

"Shush. I was thinking that you needn't hurrying with changing us back."

"Oh?"

"It's not so bad."

"Want to know something interesting?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Women can come as many times as they want in a night." 

"Hmm. That is interesting."


End file.
